Chris Hargensen
Christine "Chris" Hargensen is the main, later secondary antagonist of Carrie. ''She was also one of the main perpetrators of the infamous pig's blood prank and ultimately, the prom massacre as she angered Carrie White to the point that she couldn't handle her own emotions and killed everyone with her telekinesis as a tragic result. Novel She is the leader of a clique of teenage girls, and they torment Carrie because of her being a social outcast. However, while the other girls, especially Sue Snell, eventually begin to feel regretful about abusing Carrie (or at the least wanted to leave her be), Christine and her closest friends become increasingly more fixated on causing harm to her out of a genuine hatred and rage of her, with Chris completely refusing to own up to her actions. Ultimately, Christine accomplished this with the help of her boyfriend Billy Nolan by playing a cruel prank on Carrie during the school prom, dropping a bucket of pig's blood over her - Christine and most of the others took delight in the scene, while the other characters were horrified. However, Carrie, in a maddened state, could no longer function and went insane, killing many students in an infamous massacre with her telekinetic powers. Christine had to watch in horror, because of the unforeseen consequences of the prank she enjoyed doing to Carrie and which killed her friends inside the gym. Now obsessed with killing her, avenging her friends, and to finish what she started, Christine was ultimately killed when she tried to run Carrie over with her car, only to have it thrown aside by Carrie's telekinetic power - which then blew the car apart with Christine and Billy Nolan still trapped inside it. Personality Chris was an extremely cruel and sadistic, sociopathic bully of a girl. She was something of a misanthrope, and took to callously bullying both her henchmen and her targets alike. She would go so far as to target the supremely weak individuals in a group - namely Carrie White - and to lead vicious gang attacks on said persons. Chris was also extremely arrogant, narcissistic and self-righteous: a spoiled brat, Chris would never see the wrong in anything she did, shown when she bullied Carrie White during her period, but in her own eyes had done nothing wrong and violently insisted so. When Miss Collins makes her run suicides for the incident, she childishly bites back by swearing at Miss Collins, thinking that she (Chris) had done nothing wrong. When she tried to get the other girls to join her in protest to the punishment - which would result in their expulsion from school and prom - she suffered a villainous breakdown and vowed revenge. She was very homicidal and a sadomasochist at heart, personally gutting a pig and pouring the blood over Carrie White - as part of an elaborately sadistic campaign against the latter in the prom. Chris, especially in the most recent remake, is shown to be extremely obsessive: she was intensely obsessed with tormenting Carrie White in a delusional recognition of putting her in detention and later suspention - both of which were entirely Chris's fault, ironically. Even when Carrie had the complete upper hand in their final confrontation, Chris proceeded to try and murder her, leading to Carrie fighting back. Interestingly, Chris tried to beg Carrie for her life when she was on the edge of her life, in the belief that - in spite of everything Chris had done - she would be worth saving to everyone. Film Adaptions Chris Hargensen was portrayed by Nancy Allen in the original ''Carrie film and later played by Emilie de Ravin in the made-for-television remake. Of course, in the made-for-television remake, Chris does appear to have small, limited, redeeming qualities, as when she sees how happy Carrie is to be prom queen, she feels incapable of pulling the prank, but Billy pressures her into it. Chris was portrayed by Portia Doubleday in the 2013 remake. She is more of a social villain (shown when she uploads a video of Carrie being assaulted by tampons.) She is also shown to be less redeemable when she willingly slits a pig's throat, and commands Billy to run over Carrie with her car. Her death is slower and more confrontational with Carrie in the remake than in any other version, where she shows an obsession in wanting to kill her. Trivia *Chris was the main antagonist for the majority of the film, but was ultimately outranked by the true main villain. *She is the polar opposite of Carrie - Chris is a spoiled brat and, unlike Carrie, possesses no moral or ethical centre. *She is the epitome of cruelty and sadism in Stephen King's books Gallery Tumblr mqbduptdxe1qiglsbo1 1280.jpg|Chris Hargensen in the 1976 movie 166px-Chris_Hargensen.jpg|Chris Hargensen in the 2002 remake 250px-445922.1.jpg|Billy and Chris in the 2013 remake Chrish.jpg Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Animal Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Outright Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Obsessed